


Min-So Park: Coach, Mother (sort of), and Matchmaker

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, SeungGil is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: "o-oh! Ms. Park! What-""I can't fucking handle Seung-Gil pine for you anymore, Chulanont! Here's his number and ring size."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet I made lmao. (@MariaMediarito)
> 
> I am in Seungchuchu hell
> 
>  
> 
> Also shoutout to Min-So Park for not being paid enough for the shit she has to put up with  
> (I love Seung-Gil, but let's be honest here)

"o-oh! Ms. Park! What-"

"I can't fucking handle Seung-Gil pine for you anymore, Chulanont! Here's his number and ring size."

 

Phichit blinked once.

Then twice.

 

Despite his best efforts to rouse himself from whatever fever dream he was at, Min-So Park was still in front of him saying words he didn't think he'd ever hear.

With hesitant fingers, Phichit plucked the napkin from her hand which was thrust to his face.  
Neat numbers were written on it, however a little bled from the thin tissue. Still, he was doubtful he heard her right.

 

Eyes still on the napkin in his hands, he tried to converse,  
"I,"

A pause.

The words he wanted to say died on his lips- without promise of redemption, either (similar to Khal Drogo. And no! Phichit will never get over that!)

 

On the brighter side, the woman in front of him looked more relaxed. She smoothed out the fabric of her pale pink parka, inhaling through her nose and muttering something in Korean.

 

When Phichit had opened the door, he expected maybe Yuuri had come around to invite him to explore the city.

The young Japanese and him had met in the lobby a few hours ago, having arrived at the designated hotel in Pyeongchang at similar times. However, Viktor and he seemed in the middle of something, so they couldn't chat long.  
Yuuri apologized profusely, and promised they'd be able to hang out- just the two of them.

 

Phichit gleefully made a mental note to tell Yuuri about how Viktor's expression darkened when he overheard that bit.

 

 

So imagine Phichit's surprise when Min-So Park came knocking at his door instead. They'd only interacted maybe once or twice- usually in conferences or banquets, and nothing more than formal greetings.  
This morning, he remembers greeting her too. She hung around the lobby of the hotel, handing complimentary gift baskets to the skaters that arrived.

Min-So was a lovely woman, maybe around 40 or something. The lines on her face was possibly just from constant stress, Phichit would imagine. He'd overhear her and her keep arguing in rapid-fire Korean during competitions.

 

Now that he looks at her (without her fighting with his fellow competitor) Phichit can see that she has very delicate eyes and a kind face.  
He stayed patient, waiting for her to fulfill whatever mini-mediation process she was performing.

 

 

After a short moment, Min-so looked at him.

  
"I'm sorry." She seemed bashful, if anything. Her English was a little awkward, but solemn. "It's been a long day."

Phichit smiles, falling into light conversation, "I'm sure it is; you've been accommodating skaters all day with Seung-Gil, haven't you?"  
He recalls doing similar duties with Ciao Ciao during events in Bangkok- all big and small.

 

That kind face fell.  
She rolled her eyes, appearing more 14 than 40 then. "If Seung-Gil would get out of him room, maybe."

He had to resist the urge to laugh- but maybe a few sounds came out. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice the pretty skater wasn't there. But he'd be doubly lying if he said he wasn't already expecting his absence.  
The Korean 20-year-old was notorious for his disappearing stints, after all.

 

"So what's this about Seung-Gil, then? Pining? Wha..."

 

 

  
Phichit thinks about the words that Ms. Park had all but yelled in his face moments prior, now realizing what the words implied.

Right. Pining?

 

 

Did that mean...?

 

 

"Seung-Gil very much is infatuated with you." Min-So declares matter-of-factly, like she was just telling what the time was.

 

 

"That... I don't..." His heart is beating fast- too fast for a supposedly relaxing evening.

 

The woman visibly tensed, "It's driving me insane!" She snaps, aggravated, apparently.

"He asked me how to use Instagram and would spend hours on his phone. I thought he was finally warming up to the idea of interacting with his fanbase, but that's not the case."

 

 

Ah, yes.

It came to a surprise to everyone and their mothers, and maybe even their mothers' house plants that Seung-Gil Lee made an Instagram.

  
He followed some news sites, other skaters, some dog accounts, and some Korean idols- but that was all. The only images that exist on his roll is just a few with his dog, obviously not taken by him either.

 

(Not that Phichit had been stalking)

 

"I caught him just..." She makes a vague gesture with her hands, trying to find the words, "Looking. Staring. At your account."

 

Phichit thinks that can't be right. Seung-Gil hadn't so much as liked a single photo from him (it's not creepy that he always hopes he does, right? I mean... he followed him for a reason, yes?)

 

He says just that, "He's never liked a photo of mine."

She returns back, "He has your notifs up."

 

"What."

 

 

Her posture turned less rigid, a little playfulness showing in her features, "He'd be practicing, then PING!" She shakes her head, "He'd run to his things and check his phone. It would always be you. I could see."

Min-So crossed her arms across her chest, her expression showed that she was falling deep in thought.  
"I asked him about it, but he paid me no mind. I'm very used to that, but I'm not used to him showing interest in another human being."

 

 

There must be some fluke in the universe- a misalignment in the stars.

  
Phichit subtly checks his pulse. There was no way that Seung-Gil Lee was... was interested in him.

 

When he had tried to make conversation would him during a conference months prior, he had all but hissed and high-tailed.  
Sure, it completely obliterated Phichit's heart- not a big deal- but he images he was just always that anti-social at one capacity or another.

 

"Maybe it's a competitiveness thing?" The Thai boy bites his lip.

  
The last thing he wants to do is get his hopes up; getting the stunning pale boy to talk to him was a feat in of itself, so anything more than that seemed outright ridiculous.

 

Min-So Park laughed. It had a fluttery quality to it. "If you know Seung-Gil like I do, you'd know this is different."

"How so?"

  
Phichit was almost afraid to know exactly how so.

 

"You know what he said this morning? He told me he didn't want to meet the other skaters at the lobby." Min-So had this 5000-yard stare, cluing Phichit up on the exasperation she must obviously face on a daily basis.  
"I told him it was his duty as a skater, he got grumpy- his eyebrows do that thing, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

 

 

Given that Phichit had about 47 .gifs of that-eyebrow-thing: yes, he knows exactly what she's talking about.

 

He just nods to save himself the trouble of relaying that piece of personal information.

 

 

"He said okay, but then my phone rang. I told him it was Celestino and that you'd arrive any minute. Suddenly, he's got his shoes off and he refuses to leave the bed."

  
Phichit resists the temptation to beam goofily at the mental image- especially considering that Min-So looked like she aged 5 years just from recalling that morning incident.

  
"I asked him why because I thought he wanted to see you. It seemed obvious; I just didn't want to pry too much because I might scare him off. He's like a puppy sometimes like that."

 

 

Phichit felt his hands turn cold. "Maybe... he hates me?"  
He was too caught up with that possibility that he didn't have time to internally gush of Seung-Gil curling up on a comforter like a puppy would.

It seemed more likely, and highly plausible.  
He feels he was too loud and too forward for the Korean's taste.

 

Maybe his quick avoidance of Phichit was just because he couldn't stand to be him.

 

Thankfully, Min-So caught on, by the look on Phichit's face.  
"I think he was too embarrassed to face you. He's not mad. His face was all red."

 

As if remembering all of a sudden, she added,

"Seung-Gil Lee does not care what he wears outside of the house, if he even leaves it. But he's been subtly- which isn't subtle at all- asking me advice on how to look more presentable." She smiles, all quiet but hiding mischief, "You've got this effect on him."

 

Phichit considers everything she has relayed to him.  
"Maybe I do..." His insides flutter.

 

"You like Seung-Gil Lee too, right?"

 

 

Phichit only gaped at the question.

It was so straight-forward, he thought he misheard it.

 

"I thought maybe you did too, which is why I came forward." Her demeanor shrunk before Phichit's very eyes. "If you aren't... Oh no. I'm afraid I let my emotions carry me."

 

"How... Why do you think I like Seung-Gil Lee?"  
He had to maintain at least a decimal of his pride. Phichit rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

 

At the question, she gave him a look that conveyed the phrase 'are you fucking serious?'.  
Her thinly shaped eyebrow was arched high, clearly unimpressed.

"Seung-Gil is just too dense to realize... but you are aware that literally everyone knows right?"

  
She gave pause.

  
"On Twitter, you asked him to father your children."

 

 

Phichit will forever deny the yelp he made- even under oath.

 

  
"It's! That was a meme! I wasn't- I didn't even- I deleted that tweet after!" He felt his body grow hotter at an alarming rate.

He knew that drinking while watching Seung-Gil's performance videos was a bad idea.

 

Min-So was undisturbed, however. "I think you'll... be good for him."

It took a while to regain his voice, but Phichit responded, "I'm flattered you think that. You care a lot about him." It was more of a statement than a question.

A smile appeared on her face- it was motherly in quality. "He makes me want to strangle him everyday, but yes, I just want him to be happy."  
Her smile faltered, "He can't skate forever. I just hope I could help him have something after..."

 

Before Phichit could think about that too hard- about Min-So was already starting to leave.  
"I'm sorry for the disturbance. I hope you have a good stay and perform well at the competition. Give my regards to Celestino."

 

 

With poised flourish, she was gone.  
Phichit checked his pulse one more time and realized he still had the napkin in his hand.

 

Min-So Park hadn't seemed pushy to start anything- just exhausted over the effects of nothing happening.  
She seemed to have a lot of faith a successful... romantic.... relationship developing between her student and him, though.

The thought makes him shudder- with fear or excitement, he doesn't know. Maybe a strange mix of both.

 

His gray eyes wander to the other set of numbers of the napkin.

Huh.

Seung-Gil has a very small ring size.  
He must have very slender fingers, then.

 

The Thai squeaks at his train of thought. He shouldn't be thinking that of his potential partner- not yet anyway.

With red cheeks, Phichit retreats to his room and grabs his phone.


End file.
